Michelle Flaherty
Michelle Annabeth Flaherty Levenstein is Jim's prom date, girlfriend and later wife in the ''American Pie ''series. She is portrayed by Alyson Hannigan. Biography American Pie Michelle's most well-known trait is her endless string of band-camp anecdotes. She and the other band-geeks are avoided by pretty much everyone else until Jim finds himself without a prom date. Jim asks her out, despite finding her unnattractive and irritating. After the prom, Michelle reveals a sexually aggressive side to her as she tells Jim a now-famous band-camp anecdote involving her flute. Michelle and Jim then sleep together, with Michelle being especially forceful. The next day, Michelle leaves Jim, hoping to avoid an awkward morning-after moment. American Pie 2 One year later, Michelle is now a band-camp counselor. Jim sneaks into band camp and finds her asking how their one-night stand was. Michelle flat-out tells him he sucked, but offers to help him improve his form in preparation for Nadia's return. Michelle pretends to be Jim's girlfriend so that Nadia wil feel jealous, then makes a big show of breaking up with him so that he'll look cool. As she leaves, Michelle feels some heartache, due to her and Jim bonding in their short time together. Jim soon realises that Michelle is a better fit for him and rushes after her. The two then officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. American Wedding Jim proposes to Michelle after the two finish college. Their wedding is predictably beset by all manner of problems, mostly from Jim's boorish friend Stifler. Jim's grandmother also shows some hostility towards Michelle for not being Jewish. When Stifler resolves to make up for all his mistakes, Jim and Michelle then manage to have their dream wedding. American Reunion Michelle and Jim now have a two-year-old. Their sex-life has taken a turn for the worse, as Jim has taken an interest in porn and Michelle an interest in sex toys. When everyone reunites at their old hometown, Jim and Michelle use the opportunity to revitalise their marriage. When Jim's teenage neighbour tries to seduce him, Michelle finds herself unable to trust him. Jim doesn't see Michelle again until the reunion. While there, they manage to find the spark that they once had all those years ago. The two then have sex in the music room, only to be awkwardly interrupted by Nadia. Love Rivals Nadia Nadia was Jim's first choice for prom as well as sex. When Nadia left school with only days to go before prom, he asked Michelle out in a fit of desperation. In a bizarre twist, Michelle demands that Jim sleep with her and winds up being even more sexually experienced than he is. In the sequel, Nadia returns and Jim asks Michelle for advice on sex. Michelle has no animosity towards Nadia, but still feels the need to ask Jim why he's so desparate to sleep with a girl he liked in high school. Jim soon realises what Michelle was trying to tell him and leaves Nadia to be with her. Kara Kara was a girl that Jim used to babysit. When she turned 18 she tried seducing Jim. Jim tried resisting her advances but when Michelle found out, she immediately assumed the worst. Michelle then spent the next day away from Jim so she could come to grips with the situation. Kara apologised to Jim, who then meets up with Michelle who is in a more forgiving mood now. Gallery Michelle Flaherty.gif 448e29cf55d7a9403cca98da77e54654.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Love Triangle Category:Parents Category:Mature Category:Married Category:Possible Romance Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Humans Category:American Pie Love Interests